1. Field of the Inventions
The present application generally relates to an engine control arrangement for controlling a watercraft, and more particularly relates to an engine management system that provides a natural watercraft operational feeling during decelerating turns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Watercraft, including personal watercraft and jet boats, are often powered by an internal combustion engine having an output shaft arranged to drive a water propulsion device. Occasionally, deceleration occurs while turning and, because watercraft maneuver according to the amount of water being propelled from its jet pump, engine speed affects turning speed.
In a deceleration turning state, some current watercraft steering aids can give the watercraft operator an uncomfortable feeling. This uncomfortable feeling can be caused by sudden engine acceleration to aid in steering the watercraft or by an elongated decreasing engine speed process to aid in steering the watercraft.